Intertwining Fate
by Crimean Mercenaries
Summary: Two friends separated by war.  Each has a different destiny yet they will mix together.  How will their fates intertwine?  How will their destinies play out?  Come and find out! Co-authored by cazcappy & Mattboy91  Lucia X OC  and Elincia X OC.


**Mattyboy91: **Hello everyone! We're finally underway with Intertwining Fate, yay! What in the world can I say here? My good friend **cazcappy **and I have joined forces! If you know not of our stories (though they are very few) I recommend you check them out! ;) Okay, I shouldn't insert any advertising, or should I? Whatever. My thanks to **cazcappy **and anyone who reads and reviews this story! Well, let's get this show on the road, shall we? P.S. italics mean thoughts everything else is normal.

* * *

**(Matt's POV)**

I walked through the dense forest on my way to the capital of Crimea, Melior. It was late afternoon as I continued to the capital. When I walked out of the forest, I spotted corpses everywhere. They all had black armor, signifying that they were Daein. _I see Daeins, but no Royal Knights. This fight must've taken place a short while ago. _Perhaps I should explain myself….

My name is Matt. I'm eighteen years old, and a traveling mercenary. The reason I was on my way to the capital was to enlist in the Royal Knights. My childhood friend James always tried to convince me that I was better off in the Royal Knights than being "some mercenary," as he would always say. I finally made up my mind to join the Royal Knights, but I was too late. Daein has invaded Crimea. I just hope James is alright.

I kept seeing corpse after corpse until I came across some people who were alive. They weren't Daeins, thankfully. The leader had blue hair and wore a red cape. I walked over to meet the young man who must have been my age, when I heard soldiers approach me from behind.

I turned around, and saw tens of Daein foot soldiers. _Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! _The commander of the troops marched toward me. He had green hair and heavy black armor. "You! What is your business here," the commander asked in a threatening tone.

"I was just….you know…hanging out," I answered, trying to extinguish the rage that made me want to kill these soldiers.

"A likely story. Surrender, or face the wrath of the Daeins," the commander yelled out while lifting his lance towards me.

"You guys aren't my kind of crowd. You guys invaded Crimea for no good reason at all. You're going down," I said in an equally threatening tone as the commander.

"Ha! How amusing! You think you can take us on? Let's see if the dog's bark can match his bite! Knights, take this Crimean sympathizer out."

The foot soldiers advanced towards me as I backed up. I scratched the back of my head, feeling some sweat on my short red hair. _This didn't go according to plan. Oh well. _I stopped at the base of a tree and unsheathed my sword. The first soldier ran towards me with a steel lance. He tried to stab my chest, but I ducked out of the way. His lance sunk into the trunk of the tree I was in front of.

"Nice try," I yelled. The solider tried to pull the lance out as another soldier approached. The lancer swung horizontally, and I brought up my sword to parry his blow. Then I swung my right leg at his stomach. He fell over in pain, and I finished him off with a stab to his neck.

An axe-fighter ran to me while recklessly swinging his axe with full force. I stepped out of the way, and threw a punch at his face. He took his unused hand to rub his black eye, which I took to my advantage by stabbing him in the chest. The fighter fell over lifeless. Then half a dozen soldiers surrounded me, with all of their lances pointed at my neck.

I stayed perfectly still, waiting for them to make a move. However, one of the soldiers fell over from a sword that stabbed through the back of his neck. The young man I had tried to approach before the Daeins found me engaged another soldier.

I ducked down and swung my leg at a nearby soldier's feet. He tripped over as I jumped back up and stabbed his chest. The rest of the foot soldiers died due to a few other fighters who were with mister blue-hair. One was a red-haired woman on a horse with an axe. Another was a blonde-haired knight with heavy blue armor, who had a lance in his grip. He looked at me with a brief and confident smirk. There was also a frail priest who looked like he definitely didn't belong with them. He had red hair, and was shaking in anticipation of someone attacking us.

There was another fighter who walked up to the knight's side. He had long red hair tied up in a ponytail. He had a green shirt on with ten pants, and wielded a large bow. He looked at me with a look of distrust. I saw the last fighter, who was wearing black mage robes. He had a pale face, and had a green magic tome in his grip. He didn't pay attention to me.

When the rest of the surrounding Daeins were killed, the blue-haired teen and dark-robed mage approached me with a curious look. "Who are you? What are you doing here," he asked while holding his sword at his side.

"My name is Matt, and I'm a traveling mercenary. Sorta like what you guys look like you're doing. But I didn't come here for a job. I was looking for an old friend of mine. He's in the Royal Knights," I answered.

"My name is Ike, and I'm part of the Greil Mercenaries. This is my friend Soren," he started. The mage didn't seem to pay any attention to me. "You don't have to stay out here anymore. We can handle the rest of the Daein troops, while you get out of here."

"You kidding me? No way am I letting you all have the fun fighting off the Daeins!"

"Are you sure?"

"Enough chit-chat, Ike! Let's take care of these guys, and then we can talk." I ran to the rest of the soldiers. Most of them were already engaged with the other mercenaries. The only one who wasn't directly fighting anyone was the green-haired knight: my target. He looked surprised as he saw me run toward him. He shook it off as he attempted to throw a javelin at me.

I rolled out of the way of the javelin and kept my momentum. When I was just a few feet from him, I jumped up and swung my blade at the knight's helmeted head. The helmet fell off as the knight pulled out another lance to be ready. I landed on the ground, and swung my sword at his exposed head. He parried by bringing his unused arm in front of my sword. He then countered with a stab.

I jumped over his lance and landed behind him. I saw a small gap in his armor. I immediately ran my sword through the gap. The commander fell to his knees while coughing up blood. "Y-you'll regret your decision to oppose Daein…" He then collapsed to the ground, lifeless.

While I killed the commander, the rest of the soldiers were taken out by the Greil Mercenaries. When Ike had finished off an enemy myrmidon, he walked back to me. "Well done, Matt," Ike said with a serious face.

"For sure," I answered with a brief smile. "You guys are no joke, Ike. I'm impressed! You wouldn't think your boss would be looking for another person?"

"Hmm. Perhaps. It's clear you're a Crimean supporter, and it seems we've already allied with Crimea in this war by fighting those Daeins. Why don't you come with us, Matt? We may have some use for you in the Greil Mercenaries."

"Sounds good to me!" I then heard some noise by some nearby bushes. We slowly moved toward the source of the noise. I moved a bush out of the way to reveal an unconscious girl right around my age. She had green hair, and an orange dress and she was beautiful.

"Leave her," I heard the mage start. "We shouldn't get involved in matters that don't concern us."

"Sure this involves us, Soren," I exclaimed. "Besides, I'd feel terrible about leaving a cute innocent girl out here to die!"

"I agree with Matt," Ike said with a nod. "We'd better take her with us for now and make sure she's all right."

"Of course," I said while picking the girl up. The red-haired paladin rode up to me, and motioned for me to give her the girl. I quickly followed, and the paladin took her up.

The rest of the mercenaries started their march to their base. I walked up to the front with Ike, and suddenly felt like I was being watched by the others. _Oh boy! Won't this be fun?_

Matt and the Greil Mercenaries with the unconscious woman headed off to the mercenaries base to report what happened. But what about Matt's childhood friend James, who was a part of the Crimean Royal Knights? Was he safe? Was he alive? Here are the events that led up to that fateful battle on the Capital Way.

The Melior library was a big building, and quiet as well as its occupants chose to read the contents of the library rather than talk and make noise. Scholars of all kinds, mages, and literate nobility were the usual occupants. That did not however deter the shadowy figure that was darting from bookshelf to bookshelf, hoping to remain hidden. The figure stopped at a bookshelf, pausing, scanning the titles that lined the shelf. The person's blue eyes then came across a title "The Weapon Triangle; by: Louis Caldea". The figure slowly grabbed the book off the shelf and then glanced to either side to make sure he wasn't seen. Moving swiftly he headed towards the back recesses of the library but turning a corner almost ran into a mage in black robes and black hair carrying a stack of books.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" the person apologized to the mage.

"Watch where you're going next time" was the blunt answer of the mage. The person nodded and headed for his destination, book still in hand. Finally he got there, a secluded corner away from everyone else with a semi-comfortable wooden bench. The figure sat on the bench, took off his belt that held his sword and scabbard opened the book and started reading.

(? POV)

_Hmmm this is an interesting book, I think Matt would have liked this one, it's pretty informational._

I continued reading but thinking of my friend made me wonder about him.

_I hope he's alright, then again if he would actually join the Royal Knights with me I would know he's fine. _

My mind flashed back to when I had first broken the news.

_(Flashback)_

_"Matt!" _

_I burst through the open door to our house and saw my buddy Matt sitting at the table polishing his sword. _

_"I did it! I got accepted into the Crimean Royal Knights!" _

_"Cool bro, I'm happy for you. Do you what unit you're in?"_

_"Yeah, I'm in the first myrmidon brigade but I don't know who my commander is yet, though I'll find out tomorrow when I start." _

_"Cool, well have fun with that."_

_"Thanks now all you have to do is join as well." _

_Matt burst out laughing. "Hahaha, eh I don't know I kind of like being just a mercenary. Life is simpler and we can choose what jobs to do and such." _

_"I get what you're saying, but don't you want to help defend our homeland? I will stay in the Royal Knights until the day I die."_

_"Haha I know you will…as of right now I will say no to being in the Royal Knights but I'll think about it; ok dude?" _

_"That's fine Matt, whatever you want to decide. Anyways I have to head back and start training since tomorrow is my first day." _

_"Ok dude, take care." Matt waved me off as I walked back to Melior to start my first days in the Crimean Royal Knights._

_(Present)_

One year had passed since then, Matt and I had written letters but he still hadn't joined the Royal Knights. I knew he had the talent and ability since I had gotten in, the only question was did he want to?

He did have a point though, if I were just a mercenary I could be doing this on my own time instead of skipping out on our training today.

I delved back into the book and being a fast reader had gotten pretty far when a voice I did not want to hear spoke up.

"So here you are James…again. I don't have a problem with you reading, but you should wait until after training to do your reading. After all, how can I train the new recruits when my second in command is setting such a bad example."

I smiled sheepishly, "Give me a break Lucia, you training is tiring enough, and I'm too tired to read afterwards."

I looked up at my commanding officer. Lucia Delbray, sister to General Geoffrey Delbray, and one of the commanders of the Crimean Royal Knights. She was standing with her arms crossed looking at me in an irritated way.

"James, if my training was that tough then how did you become my second in command if it's too hard for you?"

_Ouch, she does have a nice way with words._

"First, I never said your training was too hard, I just said I don't like doing it and it's exhausting. Secondly, me being your second in command is your fault, you put me in that position even though I've only been in the Royal Knights for a year."

"I did that because you're one of the best swordsmen in Crimea, and I need you to help me train the others, instead of slacking off in the library when you should be training!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. You're cruel though because I won't be able to finish the book now."

I set the book down on the bench and stood up, stretched and then with Lucia started walking back towards the library entrance. Before we got there though, all hell broke loose. A shrill, piercing cry of a Wyvern rent the air and the entire building shuddered as if rocked by a tremor.

"What was that?" I asked Lucia.

"I don't know but let's hurry James, and have your sword drawn."

"Right behind you, commander."

Lucia and I both drew our swords and raced out of the library. Outside was complete chaos, people were screaming and running as we looked to the sky and saw black wyverns flying over the city.

"Lucia, James, over here!"

I saw Lucia's brother Geoffrey sprinting towards us, in full battle gear and carrying his lance.

"What's going on Geoffrey?" Lucia asked.

"It's Daein; they've launched a full scale attack. Lord Renning is taking most of the troops and engaging their main army outside the city, he ordered me to take the 5th platoon and escort Princess Elincia to Gallia under orders from the King and Queen as well."

"What about King Ramon and the queen?" I inquired.

Geoffrey just shook his head.

"They are staying behind to try to rally the people and get all the civilians to flee. We have to go now, both of you come with me to the imperial villa."

We raced to the stables where two horses were prepared and ready to go. I rode with Lucia as we galloped after Geoffrey and within a few minutes reached the outskirts of the castle where the imperial villa is. The 5th platoon was already there in full battle gear, the captain of the 5th platoon who went by the name of Kieran saluted Geoffrey as we rode up to the villa. Geoffrey dismounted and talked swiftly with Kieran, making sure all the preparations were made, as Lucia went into the villa to get Princess Elincia. She was an unknown figure, born after Lord Renning had been named the throne's successor; Elincia was never made public save to the royalty of every nation and had lived in this villa all her life, away from public eye. I had only found out of her existence a few months ago when Lucia took me to visit her. Despite all the time we did training Lucia always met with Elincia at least once a week and always took her 2nd in command with her. That was how I had learned of Elincia's existence and met her. I saw Lucia exit the villa with Elincia. Elincia was about the same age and Lucia, Geoffrey and I as we were all about eighteen to nineteen. She had green hair that fell past her shoulders though not as long as Lucia's long azure hair, and she was wearing a bright orange dress. She saw me and rushed over with Lucia right behind her.

"James! I'm glad you're here." She said in a relieved voice.

"It's fine Elincia, someone needs to watch over Lucia and as her second in command that's my job."

Despite the tension of the situation I let a little playfulness enter my voice. However, that did not stop Lucia from whacking me on the head with her hand.

"Watch over me? Says the person hiding in the library instead of training."

That reaction from Lucia brought a short giggle to Elincia but she stopped quickly and became serious.

"So where are we going?" asked Princess Elincia.

Lucia was the one to anwser that question.

"Lord Renning ordered us to escort you to Gallia and hope that they can protect you from Daein."

"I see…we should be on our way then."

"At once, your highness."

Lucia helped Elincia on her horse before climbing back on with me. Geoffrey came over to make sure the princess was ready and then the princess escorted by us and the 5th platoon started on its journey to Gallia. We traveled swiftly and soon left the capital city of Melior behind, amid the clashes and sounds of the battle taking place. The Daein's had attacked from the east so we took the Capital Way road to the south, circumventing the battle and shortening our trip to Gallia. We rode straight on for a few others and were about 15 miles outside Melior when Geoffrey halted the escort. He sent a scout on ahead of us to make sure there were no ambushes lying ahead for us to avoid. While the scout was gone everyone was on high alert. Lucia and I along with Elincia dismounted our horses waiting for the scout to return. I stretched, eliminating the stiffness caused by riding a horse for a prolonged period.

_I hope the scout comes back quickly; staying still for too long would not be good_.

My mind wandered back to the invasion, why had Daein attacked, and why had it been so sudden.

_Right now I'm glad Matt's not in the Royal Knights; I hope he stays safe wherever he is. _

Our scout was spotted coming back and Geoffrey, Lucia and I rode out to meet him. Geoffrey got to him first and starting asking him about the road.

"Is the road clear ahead?"

"Yes sir, there are no signs of any enemies that I could see."

"Good work soldier," Geoffrey complimented our scout.

Geoffrey turned his horse around to give orders to the rest of the escort when an arrow flew out of nowhere and hit the scout in the throat. He gave a wretched gurgle of surprise before toppling off his horse, dead.

"It's an ambush, protect the Princess!" Geoffrey roared as we galloped back to the escort.

More arrows started to fly as the Daein ambushers came from the north and we engaged the enemy. Lucia and I jumped off our horse and grabbed our swords. We were swordmasters after all and fought best on foot. Now our soldiers were good fighters, but the Daein's had surprise on their side and vastly outnumbered the escort. Looking around the battlefield I didn't see any sign of Princess Elincia.

_Damn I don't see her; I hope she was able to get away._

A Daein soldier clad in the ebony black armor charged at me with his lance raised. I ducked under his thrust and sliced his stomach open as I went by him. I glanced back toward Lucia and saw she was engaging three sword wielders at once.

_Three against one is so not fair._

I rushed to help my commander. Lucia had finished off one of the three and parried another when the third raised his sword and prepared to swing. He stopped however when my sword went into his back and burst out the other side of his chest. I planted my foot on the dead body and pulled my sword free, in time to see Lucia finish off the third. I scanned the battlefield to assess the situation. From the looks of it we were killing two Daeins for every one of us that fell, but our casualties were mounting and the Daein army still had us outnumbered by a wide margin. Geoffrey saw us and rode up to us all the while dodging arrows that were being fired at him.

"Lucia, James…this battle is lost, both of you retreat!"

"I'm not leaving without you Geoffrey!" Lucia shouted right back at him.

"Don't argue Lucia, I'll cover your exit…we'll meet up at Castle Delbray, I promise."

A tear formed on Lucia's face but she nodded to what her brother said. We turned around and started running away from the battle. Arrows flew after us, the Daein's not wanting survivors but Lucia and I managed to dodge them somehow and soon we were out of range. We raced into an area covered by thicket and forest where the Daein's would have to go on foot to catch us. We ran for what seemed like hours until completely exhausted we both collapsed to the ground, panting for breath. We were both dirty and our clothes slightly torn from the thicket and brambles. Lucia's beautiful face was smudged slightly with dirt and she had a small gash in her left shoulder. I wasn't faring any better, and I ran my hand through my blonde hair to keep it out of my eyes, my entire body matted with sweat. There were small cuts on both my arms and one on my left shoulder but other than that I was alright.

"Do you think we were followed?" I asked Lucia once I had caught my breath.

"Even if we were, it would take them a while to reach us, besides Geoffrey said he'd cover our escape."

Silence descended between us and I didn't push it. Once we both could move again we rose, and started walking through the forest, Castle Delbray as our destination. Night was starting to fall and my body was screaming in protest to stop moving.

I asked Lucia "How long until we get there?"

"Well Castle Delbray is on the eastern edge of Crimea so we're going to have to find our way around where the Daein's already are. Also since we were heading towards Gallia, it'll take probably four to five days for the two of us to get there."

"You think the Daein's will be there?"

"I doubt it, Delbray is out of the way from Melior, the Daein's as fast as they invaded would have just bypassed it otherwise we would have been warned ahead of time."

"Good point, commander."

We walked a little further in silence before reaching a small clearing inside the forest. Lucia decided this was a good place to spend the night. Side by side we gathered wood and then using a flint rock Lucia carried in case of emergencies, got a small fire going to keep us warm and keep away predatory animals. We sat in silence until I looked over and saw Lucia struggling to keep herself awake, so I broke the silence.

"Lucia, get some sleep…I'll take the first watch, you need to rest."

"You do as well James, and I'm your commander so I should take the watch first."

"Lucia" I said in a stern voice. "Go to sleep, I'll be fine."

"Fine have it your way" she said in a tired voice.

She lay on the ground and got comfortable. I stayed by the fire until I saw for sure that she was sleeping, her face at the moment looked calm, peaceful, despite what had all happened today.

_Damn she looks cute when she's sleeping. _

I rose and went a little ways away and stood, sword drawn, alert and making sure nothing was out there.

_I hope Matt's okay, and I hope this all ends well. Ashera we need your guidance, help us to survive this ordeal and win this fight. _

* * *

Cazcappy's note: Whew that took a bit of thinking and such to get done. I congratulate you matty on a first chapter well done. This story will be interesting. While people have co-authored before i don't think anyone as written a story like this. 2 stories happening simultaneously and intertwining people and events together. This has the makings to be pretty good and me and matty will continue to be on the same page. Readers you know the drill: read and review and we'll accept any input you have as we continue on this great endeavor. Until ch.2; Adios, Au Reviore, Ah Wiedersehn...good night.


End file.
